


Back to School

by Pilikimi



Series: Charlie and the MC love each other but they are really dumb about it [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I haven't updated in forever, Irresponsible Prefects, Platform 9 3/4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilikimi/pseuds/Pilikimi
Summary: After an all-too-long summer, the Mystery Gang is finally reunited. To celebrate, they decide to throw a party.





	Back to School

That day, the train station was as busy as ever. Fragments of conversations reached Charlie's ears, giggles and choked up voices mixing dizzyingly with the high pitched whistle of the locomotive. His mother was rambling, as she usually did, but Charlie wasn't really listening. After the summer, he was finally going back to Hogwarts but some part of him feared to go without the constant support of his brother. Bill had graduated last year and was on his way to becoming a very talented curse breaker. Of course, Charlie had made friends over his five first years at Hogwarts but he couldn't help but wish his brother would come with him. He was not ready to be the eldest Weasley child in school.

“Charlie?” his mother's voice interrupted his train of thoughts “Do you have everything? Are you sure you're not forgetting something?”

“Yes, mom. I have everything. Stop worrying.”

Bill snickered at his younger brother's monotone voice and Charlie cast him a death glare. Suddenly, farther away on the platform, he spotted a group of students laughing and taking lively. One of them had bright purple hair that Charlie immediately recognized as Tonks. She seemed more than happy to be reunited with the gang. With a quick glance, Charlie assessed that everyone looked about the same. However, his eyes met someone else's.

_(Y/N)_

For some reason, his breath hitched in his throat. He smiled at her as she left the others to come his way. 

“Char!” she called, cheerful “I'm so glad to see you.”

Charlie's hands dropped from his cart to welcome her into his arms. As her soft hair brushed against his cheek, he felt overwhelmed by her comforting scent. He realized exactly how much he had been missing her and couldn't help a small, content sigh escaping his lips. They parted with a wide smile and she greeted politely the rest of his family, hugging Bill and Molly.

“You look well, dear.” said the latter and (Y/N) thanked her.

From afar, the rest of the group waved at Charlie and Bill, shouting at them over the ambient noise something that Charlie couldn't quite catch. (Y/N) must have noticed his slight confusion because she clarified.

“They wanted to get in the train as soon as possible to get a good place”

“Makes sense. You should go with them, I'll catch up.”

She nodded and took her leave from the Weasley family. Charlie turned to his family to say his goodbyes but as Molly was straightening Percy's jacket and fixing his hair for the third time today, Bill gripped Charlie's arm and pulled him away.

“Listen, I probably should have talked you before but I won't be there to look after you guys this year and I'm really sorry because you're going to turn sixteen and it's going to suck.”

“What are you trying to say?” Charlie was very suspicious as to where this conversation was going

“Your friends are mostly girls and pretty ones at that.”

Charlie groaned in exasperation.

“I'm serious.” Bill resumed, placing a brotherly hand on his shoulder “I know you know what I'm talking about.”

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._

“So. Listen, you already know you should be careful around girls in the prefect's bathrooms but let me give you some more advice.”

_Please don't._

Bill kept going “There's definitely some places around the castle you can go to if you're looking for some privacy. Not to give you any hints but I know things can get heated behind some stores in Hogsmeade. Trust me, though, it's never a good idea.”

“Are you done?”

“Absolutely not but you get the gist. Stay focused on school and Quidditch and dragons if you want but whatever you do, be a gentleman.”

Charlie had heard enough, his ears were burning up in embarrassment. He placed his own hand on Bill's shoulder, mocking his previous gesture.

“Goodbye, Bill. See you at Chrismas.”

Soon enough, Charlie was on the train, finally getting as far away as possible form his brother's words. Tonks and Tulip were gorging on candies, talking loudly about their summer and their plans for the year. Besides Charlie, Penny and Ben were discussing muggle trends. Something about ghosts being... busted? That conversation concerned Charlie but, at almost sixteen, he had already come to terms with the eccentricity of the muggle lifestyle.

Over in the next compartment, (Y/N) was sitting with Andre, Barnaby, and Rowan. They were sharing their summer stories and playing chess. It was overall much calmer.

By the time they reached Scotland, however, it became clear that the seemingly more peaceful half of the group had come up with new ways to get themselves into trouble.

“We're going to throw a party.” Andre announced, popping his head through the door of their compartment.

Charlie saw Tonks, Tulip and Penny's faces light up instantly. Of course, they would.

“Where? We're not allowed in each other's common rooms.” he reminded. He knew his friends wouldn't propose a party if they hadn't figured it out and he feared the answer.

“Has one of you found the Come and Go Room?” asked Tonks excitedly, eliciting weird looks from her mates. Ben was the first to voice what everyone was thinking.

“The what now?”

“It's kind of a myth. Nevermind.” Her face dropped “You'll get it once I find it. It's my goal for the year”

“Anyway...” Andre brushed Tonks's intervention off “(Y/N) had one hell of an idea.” he paused for dramatic effect.

“She's going to sneak us in the prefect's bathroom” Barnaby chimed in excitedly, cutting the Ravenclaw off and earning himself a glare.

_The prefect's bathroom._ Charlie decided he hated his life.


End file.
